Mirrors
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Kai is a powerful business man and Rei is a prominant figure in the industry. Rei is soon made an offer he cannot refuse and it leads him straight to Kai and his office...of mirrors. [Kai x Rei Mature Situation Yaoi]


I've actually been saving this story for a very special occasion. And today is the day!I did want to post it on but after revising it, along with the help of _Shin Rigel_ (a.k.a MY GOD) I've come to realize that it isn't _that_ explicit. So, I'll stick an **M** for the rating and you can all enjoy it here.

I have to admit, this story is one of my all time bests and it has aged nicely with time and lots of editing.

Oh, and...tomorrow is **Anime North** (for all you Canadians) and I'm shamelessly announcing that I will be present, and dressed up as _G-Revolution Bryan/Boris_. Come fangirl with me!

**Disclaimer:** Nothing. But, many thanks do go to the brilliant Jess for her aid, and support.

**-Mirrors-**

In every country, every empire, something or someone reigns dominate and supreme. You would think the slot would be, perhaps occupied by an elected president or mayor but for this cold, often snowy region of Russia, it was not the case. A company, a multimillion-dollar business down to just a family name in the end, ran the once corrupt economy of communism. To be accepted and hired, working for the richest icon in the district of money was an absolute honor.

Although, with his skills and talents, getting inside was easy. Besides, the Kon heir did run the only other large corporation in the world that he started from scratch. He was the invited guest, offered a proposition that deserved his attention immediately, a once in a lifetime opportunity, which came knocking on his door.

Not even a week later, he stood there, tanned hand about to rap against the thick, black door. Engraved in it was silver lettering, the boss' name. Had anyone ever done this before? However, didn't Hiwatari conduct business elsewhere and never in his office but on their home turf? Was he the only, privileged enough as to be a guest to this corporate man?

He was but one man...one...powerful man.

Rei was not in the least bit nervous. Of course not.

He should have been afraid and knew well enough to be, but young and cocky, he stood strong. An office with its decor and presentation help give off the type of individual and character you are. In addition, how you managed, whether organized or strict. What and who was this powerful being? He was intrigued.

Then, he thought, just what would _mirrors_ represent?

The door shut and he blinked, the reflections he cast disappearing, in a quick swoop of his long lashes but they soon all stared back at him as he to them. The room held mirrors like a theatrical or dance hall, surrounding all walls and even the ceiling. Only the floors adorned a gray carpet, veiling tile or wood, whichever; it did not matter.

Every piece of glass sent back the image of intent eyes, staring at him with a dark color he could not identify, from his frozen position at the entrance. The original pair was far more intense, ensued by a slight curve, in the speaking lips.

"It intimidates everyone." The owner assured.

Rei returned the smirk, suppressing his nervosa, in a gulp and stepped inside, his shoes hollow as he approached the desk confidently. Every move he made was recorded, viewed by the corner of his tawny eyes, shifting to watch himself in fascination, before settling on the owner's set. They were deep wine colored, rich like him.

How befitting, he mused.

* * *

"You know a lot- everything even, - don't you?"

Looking up from his swirling cup, half drained of clear alcohol, his brows raised but he nodded nonetheless.

"You just noticed?"

"I've been in this room for a week now, day after day." Rei started, dipping his chopsticks back into the box of takeout. "I've noticed everything."

He bit into the chicken, spicy to his tongue, washed down by the warm, soothing liquor in a small swig.

"I don't believe you." Kai retorted casually, taking a mouthful as well from the Chow Mein resting in his palm.

It did not faze his guest as a smirk curled onto his lips, clearing his throat to take authority like the entrepreneur he truly was. Now all he had to do was sell his theory and make profit out of the situation.

"Where to begin..." He started curtly, like a professional, sharp and alert. "Mr. Hiwatari, sir, you were right; these mirrors give off a false sense of intimidation; as you do. You display this attitude for the press and follow it, word for word, because it reflects nicely on your profession, as the mirrors do."

"And what is this image pray tell?" The Hiwatari cut in, testing.

"In replica of your work, you follow its strong demeanor. You never let an opportunity pass by; you want people to see your greatness even if you come off as overly pompous or boastful. Because you are exactly like what you do, in your work and I would be too, in your situation."

"Now you sound like a kiss ass." Then, his leer surfaced, looking straight across, parallel in challenge.

"If I were a kiss ass, I would tell you how gorgeous you look in a two-button breast suit and how snug your ass is in the matching pants." Rei gave off a laugh and winked his honey orb, deviously.

"How true. However, you make me sound like a self-absorbed bastard."

The answer, to many would never have been uttered, but with a cheeky grin he leaned forward in his chair; all of this for the emphasis of sounding cocky as he strung two words together in rebuttal.

"You are.'"

"Touché. I am and more so because I am even proud of that."

"It's really obvious. You have it, flaunt it. Yet, you are still mysterious to everyone. It is like when people ponder; 'what is on the other side of a mirror'? They know _of_ you, but not you and that is how you want it."

Kai slunk back in his chair, sitting almost lazily with his glass not far from his orifice, watching, very bemused.

"But you make me sound vain." He supplied, almost a complaint and lifted his cup to toast to their progression and achievement.

Rei mimicked with a nod and downed the vodka.

"Unfortunately, you are not, appearance wise. The image that is plastered to your face was created by your pride. Not of yourself but your success. You dislike self-hypocrisy, so you make sure to follow that one path down your calling and be who you are."

"Why look like the imbecile when someone else can be?" With a chortle, his hand reached out for the nearly empty bottle and replenished their drinks.

"Exactly. The mirrors are to demonstrate your pride in your career and for your…unusual entertainment and not for yourself. You do not care about your personal physique and obsess over being flawless."

"Would I let my looks slip, though?"

Without a thought, he countered in short seconds, only enough to breathe in.

"Never. You maintain a balance. You look good enough to keep a person interested, which gives you an edge. But it's all suits, ties, briefcases, and a stern visage, you are the boss."

"That I am." He concluded as they finished their meals…

…and the bottle of vodka.

"Rei, _you_ do know a lot. You are perceptive and we seem to be clicking."

"Great minds think alike." He wedged in the comment, grinning widely his sly curve.

They connected after day one; each bringing up their opinions, exchanging goals then sardonically sparred verbally, passed insults, and kissed before the night was up. They were alike and yet opposites everywhere else. Day by day, they balanced out in that office.

"You think now you know everything." Kai stood, watching the curious tawny eyes following his gestures. He cleared the desk and circled it, leaning down over the bloused shoulder.

"I do." Rei smirked arrogantly but more of a pleased one, at the warm breath tickled his ear.

"Wrong." He laughed teasingly, biting roughly on the flesh lobe.

Wide eyes stared, refusing to miss a sway of those hips, strutting away, then to the smug look.

"Explain _Mr_._K_now._It_._A_ll."

"Rei, young intern, -" There was a scowl. "You should focus more on what's around you and not just me."

So, he gave a glance at the mirrors, watching himself settle his eyes back to the subject.

"Knowing everything means everything. Why are these mirrors up?"

"They represent you."

"And everything about me; my rage and how I could destroy this room when I am furious and I do not. I keep myself calm and under control. It would cost me a fortune in repairs."

There was a grin towards the price aspect, as he knew that would represent mere pennies to his wallet and despite being shown up by this new, brash employer.

"It makes me edgier, perceptive, alert and when I am disgusted with myself I will not escape my problems and deal with them face first."

Kai went for his glass and drank the last of its contents, momentarily forgotten and barely floating off the crystal bottom.

"Now-"

"You still don't know it all, but I do of you. Born from politics, which you denied…" The vodka burned his taste buds.

The guest listened, almost wanting to roll his eyes at the dull sounding story he heard all his life, repeating the words at the tip of his tongue, as a cat would with a Cheshire smile.

"Rejected by your family's wealth until you made a name for yourself, then they finally embraced you and your worth."

How that tale never ceased to bore him. Was it that obvious? He only smirked for the personality compilation. Yes, he was somewhat predictable, an easy puzzle to solve to some, complicated and scattered to others.

"Then, the television scandal."

The leer broadened as his interest perked.

"You watched them?"

''They were very entertaining as you kissed the air out of him.''

"Poor Rai. He never knew. He is even getting married in a few months." He recollected the event, remembering the camera flashes, and overwhelming reporters.

"I even know how you kiss, Rei."

"And vice-versa."

Their discussion ended with the topic they engaged in, a good laugh about their first night and the elder stood. Why not, perhaps reproduce the whole time in question…

Mouths met feverishly, pushing back and forth in passion. They may have been intoxicated, if only slightly, stumbling around until Kai won dominance, a position he had long ruled. Rei was pressed into the desk. He groaned as warm hands tugged on his white shirt and pulled upwards. His own nimble fingers tangled in the slate locks then trailed to the crimson tie, loose but still in place.

They broke for air; barely enough for Rei to gasp before they meshed tongues again. He was laid down against the cold sturdy surface he was just sitting on. Shivers burst out onto his skin but not from the chills, from the lips now sucking on his neck. They kissed again, roaming hands under silky materials, tugging, discarding them aside. They exposed one another, bare chests traveled up and down with hungry kisses. Buckles soon became undone, and their pants slid off roughly, too tight from groping.

It was not long before they lay in disarray of clothes, dangling from the chair and desk. They breathed in deeply and a musky scent of liquor lingered around them. It smelled like desire and passion and laced every soft moan from their throats. Kai's hand dropped between Rei's legs and caressed the warm, bronze thighs. He touched teasingly and groped the hot flesh. Hips jerked upwards and his body squirmed.

"Rei…" Kai spoke firmly, but his voice was still soft in Rei's ears. "I'm not going to stop."

"I don't want you too…" Rei breathed out huskily and responded to the sweet kiss against his lips.

He felt it then, the initial push into his body and he tossed his head back with a low, husky groan. His fingers tugged on slate strands as Kai bit down into his tender neck. The heavy breathing lulled him into a smothering pleasure and his legs wrapped around the rocking waist.

Rei stared for a long moment into Kai's scarlet depths and melted even more so in bliss. They turned away and as he writhed, from the corner of his eye he could see himself in those mirrors. Kai was watching too. The mirrors reflected their bodies, perfectly fit together, moving in a sinful rhythm as each moaned in ecstasy.

A coy grin twitched on his lips. Not only were they voyeurs to their own passion, they were experiencing it as well. The mirrors shone back their pleasured faces and exposed their devious desires, in the darkness of the boss' office. Rei did not get that position, but he found another he much rather. Besides, they know the warnings; never mix love and business together.

**-EndE-**

_-melts-_


End file.
